


The Sun That Light His Dark

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: On the first day of Orm’s imprisonment, the guards beat him up and it continues on a regular basis. He feels humiliated, weak, pathetic. Then you, the servant girl who’s ordered to bring him food, step inside his room. You, with your light and radiant smile, and his life is forever changed. He wants you, desires you more than he thought was possible.There’s something about the way the former King looks at you and his arrogant, smug behavior that set your body ablaze, and awake a hidden desire within you. You want him. In every way possible. In every way he desires.
Relationships: Orm Marius/Reader, Orm Marius/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

The first punch took Orm by surprise. He stared at the guards standing above him in shock and confusion, fury soon growing in his veins. They dared to touch him? He, who had been their King for so many years? As the tenth kick knocked the air out of his lungs, he finally realized the truth. Everyone had obeyed his commands, but all of them had loathed him behind his back. Even Vulko and Mera. The two people he'd trusted above all others. Another kick hit his head, and he slowly drifted off to a numbness darker. 

It was Orm Marius' first day in prison, and you had been assigned to bring him dinner. You stared at the chief of staff as he gave you your orders. The former King, now Prince Orm of Atlantis, was well known for his temper and outburst when he wasn't satisfied with the service. You had never served him yourself, but you'd seen numerous girls return with tears in their eyes. But perhaps his time in prison would change him? 

You huffed as you walked down the corridors carrying a tray with food and wine. Prison wasn't exactly the right words for the large chamber in the highest tower of the castle. A real punishment should take place amongst the other prisoners in the dungeons below the castle. This? This was just sending a boy who misbehaved to his room for a timeout. Your annoyance quickly turned to nervousness as you stopped in front of the door to the tower and nodded at the two guards standing outside. They nodded back, one of them smirking. 

"Well, hello there," he said in a honeyed voice, eyeing you up and down with hunger in his amber eyes. The guard was attractive with his chiseled face and brown curls swaying in the water, you couldn't deny that, but there was something about that syrupy smile on his lips that made you shudder. 

"I'm here for the prisoner's food," you declared and tried your best to ignore the guard's intense gaze that never left you for a second. 

"I can see that," he replied with an arrogant smile, his eyes still glued to the shape of your body. You felt like punching that stupid grin right off from his face. Who did this guy think he was? 

"Do you want me to follow you inside? You have to be careful around that one. He's manipulative," the guard warned, giving you a wink. 

That one…you looked at him in disbelief. Orm Marius had been their King for years. Had they no respect? All the former King ever wanted was to save their home from extinction. Sure, his method had been a little drastic, but he'd only had the Atlanteans best interest in mind. 

Atlanteans…you wondered what Marius would do if he find out that the one who would be serving him food every day was half Atlantean and half human…just like the brother who had put him there. 

"I think I'll manage," you answered the guard drily and watched with satisfaction how the arrogant smile vanished from his face. His eyes were full of hatred as he opened the door but made sure he stood so close to you that your side brushed against his chest as you entered the room. He leaned in as you passed him, and you could feel him take a sniff of your hair. You shuddered — what a creep. You flinched as the door shut behind you with a loud bang and exhaled a breath you didn't know you'd been holding. 

Thank God. 

You shock the shuddering feeling off of you and let your flickering gaze sweep across the room. It landed upon a figure lying on the king size bed standing against the wall at the back of the room. You lowered your gaze, your heart beating harder against your ribs. 

"Yes?" came the man's voice from the bed, and you glanced up, watched as he seemed to struggle to sit up on the bed. You frowned but thought no further of it. 

"I am here to serve you dinner, Sir," you stated and heard your voice faltering. Glancing up again, you saw the former King pointing in the direction of a small table standing by the large window. 

"You can put it there," he grouched, not bothering you with a look. 

You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat and walked over there, placing the tray on the table. You remained standing with your gaze to the floor, glancing in the corner of your eyes as the tall, blond man made his way over to the table. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a plain, black tunic fitting perfecly around his muscular frame. You didn't look up until he'd settled down on the chair, and you let out a soft gasp. The former King's face was bruised, his bright, blue eyes hidden behind swollen eyelids. You were about to open your mouth to ask what happened, but the shame in Orm's eyes made you bit back your words. Instead, you gave him a small smile. 

"Do you want a glass of wine, Sir?" was all you said, earning a thankful smile in return. 

The moment Orm looked up and was met by your beautiful face and your eyes - those pretty e/c eyes - he was spellbound by your light. It radiated off of you, devoured all the darkness in his heart. His gaze licked your female form dressed in a simple blue dress that hugged nicely around your hips, a silk ribbon going around your waist just below your breasts, accentuating their round shape. He felt breathless, could do nothing but stare at this stunning vision in front of him. The light quickly disappeared from your eyes when your gaze fluttered across his bruises, and he felt weak and pathetic again. He would do anything to once more bask in your light. Thankfully, you must have noticed his state of mind, and only offered him a glass of wine with a smile on your lips. Pulling himself out of his daydreams, he smiled wider as he answered your question.

"Yes, thank you, miss?…" 

"Y/N, Sir." 

"Y/N," Orm repeated, his smile widening, and you could feel yourself melt under his gaze. Even with that bruised, and swollen face, he was the most beautiful man you'd ever seen. Blushing, you poured him a glass of wine and then stood awkwardly waiting as he started eating.

"Please, sit down," he mumbled between his chews and motioned towards the chair across from him. Your eyes widened, and you blushed anew. 

"No, Sir. That's highly inappropriate for me to -" 

"Sit!" The irritated glare and hard tone in his voice made you flinch and flop down on the chair. He was undoubtedly a complex man. One moment he was sweet, almost gentle. The next he was harsh, arrogant, bordering on hateful. 

Orm smiled again, and this time, it didn't feel genuine like he was trying to cover up his outburst. 

"So, what have you done to get this punishment of serving me dinner?" he asked with a subtle smirk as he studied you intensely, took a mental picture of every movement in your face, every flicker in your eyes. He wanted to memorize every inch of your beautiful face, give him something to imagine all these lonely nights in the tower. 

Prince Orm's intense gaze caused an uncomfortable yet pleasant knot in your stomach. You shifted on the chair, gave him a trembling smile. 

"Nothing, Sir. I only obey the orders I'm given." 

"Is that so?" Orm raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting into a darker shade of blue. "I'll remember that." 

You gulped, stared at him as his words lingered in the air. Orm looked at you with the same gaze in his eyes as the guard had earlier. Hunger. Greed. This time, however, you didn't shudder with repulse. His words, the tone in his voice…there was something about it that made you hot between your legs. You turned your gaze down to your lap, the blush in your cheeks spreading as the sound of his chuckle vibrated through your flesh. Clearly, he was amused by your flushed state. God, what was wrong with you?! Moments ago you'd been disgusted by the guard's arrogance, the looks he'd given you. But now…Prince Orm was as arrogant as the guard, if not more, had the same look in his eyes, but now, you felt…attraction? 

It felt disturbing and arousing all at once. 

Orm studied your face intensely with an amused smile on his lips as he continued eating. Weren't you just about the cutest little thing he'd ever seen? Those blushing cheeks and shy gaze…he got a strong need to take you right then and there, fuck you against the table, making you scream his name as he shot his load deep inside your quivering pussy. He became hard just thinking about it. 

The rest of Orm's meal was eaten in silence, while you could sense the air grow thick with sexual tension between you and the former King. What the hell was happening with you?! This was crazy! And yet…you couldn't help but wonder how he looked naked. How his cock would feel deep inside you. Imagined how he would mock you, tease how wet you were, how easy it was to make you bend to his will as he stuffed his cock down your throat…

Oh God, this was ridiculous! Why were you thinking like this?! Sure, you'd always enjoyed being the submissive one in bed. But never anything like this! Your underwear was drenched, your clit aching, throbbing with arousal. All you wanted was for this man to bend you over the table and take you roughly from behind, fuck you so hard your pussy would be sore for days. 

Stop it, Y/N! Just stop it! 

Orm was finished with his dinner, and you couldn't get up faster from the chair. You picked up his plate and glass, and put it on the tray, mentally cursing yourself when your hands wouldn't stop shaking. You avoided looking at him, but felt his eyes on you, burning into your skin as he followed your every movement. You hurried to the door and knocked on it to let the guards know you were finished. You needed to get out of there, away from his intense eyes, and the tension pulsing in the air. 

"I see you tomorrow then, miss Y/N." His voice, deep and hoarse, sent an electric charge through your clit, and you couldn't help the soft moan from escaping your lips. You bit down on your lip, eyes flickering. Shit, did he hear that?! The door opened, and you quickly slipped past the guards without giving Orm an answer. Instead, you hurried to the kitchen and excused yourself, said you didn't feel well. 

The truth was, you'd never been more turned on in your entire life. You rushed back to your room, rubbed your clit with the image of his gorgeous, big cock thrusting into your willing, soaked pussy. You came hard, your body shaking violently as you moaned Orm's name in a blissful chant. 

Orm smiled, watching the door close behind you. That beautiful sound you made rang in his ears like a heavenly symphony. He wanted to hear it again and again as he rammed his cock into your delicious, tight cunt. Orm groaned, cupped his bulging crotch. Maybe his time in prison wouldn't be that bad after all? What was a few punches when he had a lovely thing like you visiting him every day?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you were told that Prince Orm had requested that you would be the one serving all his meals. You blinked at your boss, surprised that the Prince still had that kind of power, and blushing over the fact that he had asked for you specifically. He wanted you. You. Your heart wouldn't stop hammering at the thought. Okay, don't get ahead of yourself now, Y/N. You only just met yesterday. His request doesn't have to mean anything like that. But the way he had looked at you with those blue eyes…it sent a thrill through your body just thinking about it. 

You corrected your dress as you walked through the corridors leading to the tower, carrying the tray with Orm's breakfast in the other. The beating of your heart increased with each step closer to the tower, and you could hear it drum in your ears when you spotted the two guards standing outside the door. Ugh, the creepy guard was there. He was grinning wider and wider as you approached, making you shudder as he leered down at you when you stopped in front of them. Both guards were tall, the top of your head reaching to their chests. Were all Atlantean men so tall and viral? you wondered, thinking about Prince Orm who seemed, even as he sat down, much taller and more viral than these two men. Their entire appearance radiate self-confidence, vigor…dominance…You blushed. Gosh, no wonder your mother had fallen for one. Your heart clenched at the thought of the father you never knew. 

"Ah, Y/N, the pretty, little maid." The sleazy tone in the guard's voice made your skin crawl. "We were told that you would be serving the prisoner's meals from now on. Which means we're going to see a lot of each other." 

"I guess so," you said in an unenthusiastic response, and the guard's grin faded. 

"Well, since we are guarding the prisoner most days, you better know our names. I am Geic, and this is Nizuk." Geic pointed at the guard next to him who nodded at you, friendly green eyes hiding behind a stern face. He hadn't said a word to you, but somehow, he made you relax a bit. 

"Nice to meet you both." You smiled at Nizuk but avoided looking at Geic. 

"You must have been a very bad girl to deserve this as punishment," Geic said in a snicker, his brown eyes never leaving your body. You wanted to puke. 

"Not really." You smiled drily and raised your chin. "The Prince requested me." 

Geic's face fell. "What?" 

"Yeah. Guess he has some power left over his former staff," you said and couldn't help smiling at the expression on Geic's face. He kept quiet, his lips a thin line as he unlocked the door and let you inside.

*

Igro, the chief of staff, had owned Orm a favor, so it was easy for him to request that you would serve all of his meals. Orm smiled, thinking of you. Your flushed state, those pretty big eyes looking at him with such sweet innocence. Imagine those eyes staring up at him as his cock disappeared between your soft lips…He hardened at the thought and rubbed his crotch with a groan. Dammit, he needed to get off, just as he had yesterday after you left. He was about to take his cock out when he heard the door unlock and open. Fuck. It was breakfast time, so that had to be you. Orm didn't mind sporting a throbbing hard-on around you; it would only add to his amusement to see your flustered face. But fuck, he needed a release badly, his cock twitching painfully. He pushed back his need and walked over to the door without effort. Thanks to his high-born heritage, his body has begun to heal quickly, only a few bruises remained on his face and ribs. Your pink cheeks and shy smile greeted him as you stepped inside, and his heart fluttered. Fuck, he was so screwed.

Orm's intense, blue eyes meeting you took your breath away, the slight curl of his lips sending a tingle through your belly. Only a few fading bruises was left on his beautiful face; his hair combed back in his usual hairstyle. God, your fingers ached to run through those soft locks. 

"Good morning, Sir. I am here to serve you breakfast," you said surprisingly steady and lowered your shy gaze to the floor. 

Orm's smirk widened, studied your flushed face you so promptly held to the floor. Oh, he could get used to hearing you call him Sir. Especially when he would spank that pretty ass of yours. His hard cock throbbed at the thought, straining uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants. 

"Good morning, Y/N. Come in," he greeted and stepped aside. 

You stared at him for a moment. Y/N. He'd called you Y/N. No longer miss Y/N. Somehow that sounded more intimate, more personal. Like you knew each other. You gave him a trembling smile and walked past him, placing the tray on the window table. Orm turned and met the brown-eyed guard's glare before the door was closed and locked. 

Prince Orm sauntered towards you and the table, and your gaze dropped momentarily, catching a very prominent bulge on his crotch. Your eyes widened, and a pang of arousal shot through your pussy. Oh God. Nervously, you fluttered your gaze away and focused all your concentration on to not stare at was evidently a very large erection. 

Orm saw that you'd noticed his little problem and smirked at your embarrassed state, pleasuring him with your pretty, pink cheeks. You really weren't good at hiding your emotions at all. He sat down with a soft chuckle and started eating. After a few seconds, he looked up at you with a hard glance, silently ordering you to sit. 

His chuckle made you blush even harder, knowing that he was very aware of his predicament and didn't care one bit about it. You stood awkwardly as he started eating, chewing anxiously on your bottom lip. Did he want you to sit down like he'd wanted yesterday? Just as that thought left your mind, you met his hard eyes glaring at you and immediately plopped down on the chair opposite from him. Orm smiled contently and continued eating. 

"So, how long have you've been working here, Y/N?" 

You looked at him in surprise, not expecting to engage in conversations with the Prince. "Umm…about a year." Your voice was soft, low. 

Orm raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised I haven't noticed a beautiful girl like you."

That made your cheeks burn like fire. You? Beautiful? 

Orm chuckled when the redness spread on your face. Damn, you were cute. "So, I take it you're from Atlantis?" 

"Umm…" Your breath hitched in your throat. "Not exactly." 

Orm looked at you with puzzlement. "What does that mean?"

"I…" You chewed on your lip, pondering whether you should tell him or not. What harm could it do? "I wasn't born or raised here. My father was Atlantean and my mother… is from the surface. I never knew my father. He died when I was a few months old." 

You watched Orm's face turn from curious to steely and cold, and you knew you should have kept your mouth shut. 

Orm felt anger seethe inside of him, shifting his newfound feeling of joy and content to his old state of misery and hatred. He pushed the tray of unfinished breakfast away from him with a cold glare at you. "I've finished. You can leave." 

"W-What?…" 

"LEAVE!" 

The sharp tone in his voice made you flinch. You scrambled up on your feet with a flushed face, grabbed the tray and hurried to the door. Tears stung your eyes as you gave the door a light knock. You should never have told him. But why did you care? You didn't even know him. The door opened a few seconds later, and you looked directly into Geic's grim eyes. He was still grumpy. Glancing over the shoulder, you saw Prince Orm staring out the window, not giving you even a look or a goodbye. Biting your lip, you swallowed the lump of tears in your throat and walked past the guards. As you heard the door closed and locked behind you, you felt like it was your heart that's been locked away. 

Orm stared out through the window, but the beautiful view of Atlantis suddenly felt bland and grey. A surface dweller among his staff?! And he hadn't known anything about it! He clenched his first as anger simmered inside him. He could do nothing about it now that he wasn't King anymore. All of him screamed to tell Igro to give him another servant. But another part grew delightful with the idea of keeping you so he could torment you as much as possible. His body still desired you; he couldn't deny that. And what's the harm of having some fun while being imprisoned?


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a lump in your throat you returned to the tower prison for lunch, dreading what temper the Prince would be in. You were a bit surprised that he hadn’t asked for you to be replaced. His short-temper and anger were well-known, and your stomach grew increasingly tight when you thought about it, wondering what he would do, how he would act.

Apparently, Geic’s mood had improved since this morning. He greeted you with his usual wide grin that left skin crawling goosebumps down your spine.

*

Geic had decided this morning that it was time for another beating, but Nizuk refused to participate this time. He still felt guilty about the first time Geic had convinced him to take part in. Geic made it sound like a good plan, letting the prisoner know his place and that they were in charge now. But now, Geic just did it for fun, to humiliate the former King even further. And Nizuk wanted no part of that. He was surprised, though. The Prince could easily beat the two of them. So why hadn’t he? Nizuk glanced over at Geic and saw the man’s pleased grin. Turning his gaze forward to where Geic had his eyes directed, he saw you approach with a pale expression on your face. Nizuk wondered if it was because of Geic’s obvious interest in you, or if something had happened this morning at breakfast.

*

Orm touched the new bruises on his ribs and winced. This time Geic had avoided his face, probably because it wouldn’t show that Orm had been beaten up. The guard was strong, nearly as strong as him and he’d had a satisfied grin on his face as Orm laid down on the floor and took the beating. If Geic only knew that Orm was letting him beat him without putting up a fight. Even though the humiliation cut deep, Orm knew that, if he fought back, Geic would probably report to Arthur that he’d tried to escape, which in turn would make the King prolong his punishment. And Orm wanted to be out of here as quick as possible. But his pride still hurt too much to talk to his brother just yet.

Orm walked over to the window with a sigh; then, a smirk graced his features. You would soon be here with his lunch. He remembered yesterday when you said you always obeyed orders. It was about time he tested that. But first, he needed to soften you up, make you feel comfortable around him. And that might take some time and patience.

*

“Hello, Y/N. Nice seeing you again,” Geic said with that self-asserted smirk of his that made you shudder. You smiled at him politely and gave Nizuk a nod. He nodded back, and you thought you actually saw an amused smile on his lips. Was your disgust over Geic that obvious? Geic didn’t say anything else, just glared at you as he unlocked and opened the door. Perhaps he finally got the idea you weren’t interested? You breathed a sigh of relief; then you remembered what was waiting for you on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, you braced yourself for whatever came next, which would probably not be very pleasant at all.

The Prince was already sitting at the table. You swallowed the lump in your throat and walked over to him in silence, placing the tray in front of him. You didn’t dare to look at him, your heart pounding so hard and fast it felt like it would burst out of your chest.

“Sit,” he said harshly without bothering you with a look. His hard command made you jump and obey on instinct. You dropped down on the chair, nervously clutching your hands together in your lap as you forced yourself to glance up at him. Was it a pleased smirk you saw tugging on the corner of his lips? But why? When he had reacted the way he did this morning?

“Talk. You obviously have something on your mind.”

You flinched at his voice. How did he know? “Umm…no, Sir, I don’t. It’s nothing -”

“It wasn’t a question, and I don’t like when people lie to me,” Prince Orm snorted, his blue eyes cold as ice as he glared at you. “This morning you told the truth, and I value that very much. Don’t ruin that by starting to lie now.”

Color rose in your cheeks. Of course, you didn’t mean to lie. Just not…tell him where your thoughts lingered. But…he would probably see right through you and knew you avoided giving him an answer.

“Umm…why am I still here, Sir? When you hate humans so much?” Your voice came out as a whisper, soft, and trembling.

“Well, you live here now, don’t you?” Orm started, his gaze focused on the food he stirred haphazardly. He wasn’t really that hungry today. He glanced up at you, noticed your cute, flushed face. Not hungry for food anyways…"You choose to live here, rather than on the surface. I’d say that’s a start of your penance.“

"M-My penance?” Your brows knitted into a frown. What was he talking about?

Orm’s lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes twinkling. “I am just saying you made a good choice when you decided to leave the surface. And serving me is kind of a fitting penance, don’t you think? After all, you have taken part in polluting my home, have you not?”

Somehow, you got the feeling there was more behind his words than what he said, but you nodded in agreement, a slight blush rising in your cheeks. The way he looked at you right now, like a hunter admiring his favorite prey, it should leave you shuddering with discomfort, but instead, you were left breathless with a throbbing need inside your core. A need that screamed for him to take you in any way he pleased.

Oh God, stop it! Why did these thoughts constantly pop up in your head? Orm’s eyes on you made you aware that you were staring at him, and you quickly lowered your gaze to the table, the heat in your cheeks growing increasingly red. You needed to get your head in order, stop with these ridiculous fantasies of yours. He was royalty, but most importantly; he had been close to starting a war against your world for God’s sake!

Orm watched your flushed face and the quickened rise of your chest. He could tell you wanted him as much as he wanted you. A strong need to rip the clothes from your body and take you right then and there washed over him, but he restrained himself. He needed to take this slow, lure you in deeper day by day. If he took things too fast, you might get scared and refuse to come back. And that’s the last thing he wanted. What he wanted was you naked and kneeling on the floor, begging for him to fuck you. And he would get you there in the end, that he was confident of.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had gone by since your first day serving Prince Orm. Every time you entered his prison tower, you were a nervous mess, never knowing what the man would be up to. Would he be cheerful and talkative? Or silent and menacing? You still hadn't figured him out, and you doubt you ever would. But every time you left…you couldn't wait for the next time you would see him again, and you cursed yourself for it. Of course, you knew he was only having fun on your expense. You weren't that stupid, just dumb enough to fall for him. Cause you had. Hard. Even though he scared the hell out of you sometimes. But when he looked at you with that penetrating gaze of his, like he could see right through you and read your every thought, you felt like the ground gave way beneath your feet, and you were falling deeper into the abyss of his unwavering control. 

He had started giving you little orders here and there. One day, you hadn't put your hair up in a bun like you normally did. Orm had studied you intensely until your cheeks burned and then simply said; "I like the way your hair plays on your shoulders. Keep it like that from now on." 

And you did. Just like that, you obeyed his orders. You felt this strange urge to please him, make him happy. It was arousingly disturbing. Another day, you'd dropped a glass of wine on the floor as you tripped on your own feet in your nervousness. Prince Orm had glared at the shattered glass, then at you. 

"Kneel down and pick that up," he had ordered in a harsh tone that sent shivers through you. And you'd found yourself on the floor within seconds, picking up the pieces of glass. Your gaze had been in level with his crotch, and you couldn't help but take a quick glance, eyes widening when you saw the outline of a hard cock press against his trousers. Your clit had tingled in response, your pussy ached with need, and you'd quickly turned away, focusing on the mess on the floor. 

Orm had only chuckled. "That's a nice position for you, little one." 

Your hands had frozen, your breath stolen from your lungs. Little one? You'd glared at him, and his right eyebrow had risen in a challenging question. You'd wanted to yell at him but couldn't find your voice under his stern gaze. Instead, you returned to cleaning the floor and flushed red when you heard the Prince's low chuckle rumble between the walls. 

Oh, how you hated and wanted him all at once. 

*

Today was Saturday and the annual party for all the royal staff. King Arthur had arranged for the festivity to be held in the throne room, to everyone's delight. He was a fair King, kind and grateful to his employees. Arriving a year ago, you hadn't had the pleasure of attending the party before, but you'd heard that the former King hadn't been as gracious as his brother. Last year, the party had been held in an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. 

You arrived at the party with two of your female coworkers, all three of you with excited looks on your faces as you all took in the beautifully decorated throne room. 

"Wow, I can't believe King Arthur did all of this for us," said Anell, a pretty blonde Atlantean with luscious curves dressed in a perfectly fitting blue dress, her blue eyes glittering as she eyed the party people. 

Shori, the girl next to her, snorted. "It's been so many years since we'd had a good party, not after Prince Orm became King. He looks at us the same way he looks at the trash the surface dwellers throws into our oceans." 

Shori was the complete contrast to her friend. Tall and lean body in a golden dress, tanned skin, and black hair, green eyes that sparkled in the light. You looked at your own appearance with a bitter laugh. In your room, in front of your mirror, you'd actually felt satisfied with how you looked; dressed in a long, shimmering white dress. Now you just felt plain, boring. 

"So, tell us, Y/N. How is it like serving Prince Arrogant?" Anell asked in a gossiping tone. You could feel yourself blushing and hoped they didn't noticed. Orm would definitely notice…

"It's alright I guess," you shrugged, trying to ignore what they said about the former King. Was he really that bad? 

"I bet he boss you around a lot." Shori rolled her eyes. 

Okay, now they had to see your red face? 

"No, not really," you mumbled, wishing they would find something else to talk about. 

"Oh, Shori! Look who just walked in!" Anell squealed and nudged her elbow into Shori's side. Apparently, it was your lucky day. 

Following their gazes, your eyes fell upon a tall man with brown curls and dressed in a black, Atleantean tailored leather outfit. Your stomach dropped. Geic. Definitely not your lucky day. His amber eyes caught your gaze in the crowd, and a smirk appeared on his face. 

_Oh no…_

"He's coming this way!" Shori squawked in a loud whisper into Anell's ear. The girls were two bright sun rays as Geic walked up, but their smiles fell when he walked right past them and stopped in front of you. 

"Miss Y/N. You look absolutely breathtaking." He took your hand and lifted it to his mouth, giving it a light kiss. His lips quirked as he peered up at you. "May I get you a drink?" 

Shori and Anell gawked at you. 

Stomach tightened in a knot, you withdrew your hand and did your best to give him a polite smile. There was just something about this guy that unsettled you, something that set all your defenses on high alert. 

"Thank you, Geic. But the drinks are free, and I'm perfecly fit to get one on my own." God, you hoped you didn't sound as sarcastic as you did in your head. 

The girls behind him look at you like you'd gone mad. 

Geic's smirk dropped slightly, but he straightened his posture and readjusted his smile. "A dance then?" 

"No, thank you. But I think both Anell and Shori would be very pleased to dance with you," you prompted and pointed at the girls before you turned on your heels and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. 

You let out a deep breath as you walked away. God, that man was just so…intrusive. You could feel Geic's glare burn into your back all the way over to the bar. Ordering a drink, you sipped on it with closed eyes, enjoying the alcohol that soon would daze your mind. You didn't drink very often, but tonight you really needed to let loose and forget all about your mixed feelings for Prince Orm. 

"He still haven't given up on you, I see," a familiar voice said next to you. Opening your eyes, you smiled as you looked into Nizuk's kind, green eyes. You knew exactly who he was referring to. 

"Hi, Nizuk. No, I'm afraid he hasn't." You sighed and took another sip. 

Suddenly, Nizuk leaned closer and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as he spoke into your ear. "Please be careful, Y/N. He can be very…persistant." 

His words twisted your stomach, and you looked at him with a worried frown. "What do you mean?" 

"Just don't…push him too hard, okay?" Nizuk patted your shoulder and gave you an emphatic smile before he walked away. You watched as he curled his arm around a woman's shoulder and lifted her chin to give her a deep, demanding kiss that made even you weak in the kiss. When had you ever been kissed like that? 

_Sigh._

What did Nizuk mean by _"don't push him too hard?_ " Those words left you with an anxious knot in your stomach that refused to leave. 

*

Several hours later, you were tipsy on your feet as you walked through the corridors of the castle to the staffs quarters where you lived. The evening had been fun, even though both Shori and Anell had hooked up with guys and left you all alone. Thankfully, you hadn't bumped into Geic again. You had found a couple of other servants to hang out with, but decided to leave early since you would serve the Prince breakfast in the morning. 

"Hi, Y/N. I'll walk you home." A deep, unmistakable voice came from behind you. Startled, you snapped your head around and stared into Geic's steely eyes. 

"I'm fine, thank you," you answered as friendly as you could. Nizuk had been right; he was definitely persistent. 

"I'll said, I follow you home," he repeated, his voice strangely cold and distant. He draped his arm around your shoulders, his hand on your hips as he pressed you uncomfortably close to his hard body. You reacted instantly. 

"Let me go!" you said firmly and wriggled against him, but barely budge in his strong grip. He held you tight and made no intention to let you go. He stared straight ahead, his eyes as cold as his voice, and you felt your stomach clench with fear. You knew you didn't stand a chance if he tried something, with him being nearly twice your size, but you couldn't let him take you away without putting up a fight. And you had to act now when you were still in a public place. 

In one hard stamp, you ran your high heel into his foot with all your force. Geic cried out, his grip on you loosening. Short of breath and with a pounding heart, you directed a knee to his crotch. But he was too fast. 

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed and locked his hand around your throat as he slammed you against the wall. The impact knocked the air out of your lungs, and you stared helplessly into Geic's gleaming eyes. "You fucking pay for that. I'm gonna rip you apart with my cock." 

Your brain told you to struggle against him, to do everything you could to get away from him. But your body was paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything but stare into those amber eyes flashing with hatred and lust. 

_Oh God, do something, Y/N! Fight! Run!_

Then everything happened so fast. Geic was ripped away from you in a forceful yank backward; then a fist jabbed into his jaw, knocking him onto his ass. Above Geic stood Nizuk, glaring down at him. 

"Are you alright, Y/N?" Nizuk asked without tearing his eyes away from Geic. 

You stared at Nizuk, your chest rising and falling rapidly. Everything had happened so fast, you were still in shock. 

"Y-Yes," you stammered once you found your bearing again.

Geic was laying on the floor, rubbing his jaw as he glared up at Nizuk, then at you. "You'll pay for this. You both will." 

"No, Geic. You'll pay for this once I've reported this to the King." Nizuk turned to you, warmth in his green eyes. "Come, Y/N. I'll escort you home safely." 

Filled with relief, you ran into his open arm and let him guide you to your room. Never once did you look back at Geic, never again did you want to look into those deadly, cold eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you were met by Nizuk and a new guard standing beside him. You looked at Nizuk with a raised eyebrow, who gave you a smile in return.

"Geic won't be bothering you again, y/n. The King banished him the instant he found out what happened."

"Oh, thank God," you said with relief, but a knot of fear remained in your stomach. What if he returned someday? Or found you some other way? You didn't doubt he would make promise out of his threat if he got the means to do so. But, you couldn't go around constantly worrying about that. 

"So, how is his mood today?" you asked Nizuk, pushing the thought of Geic into the back of your mind. 

"He found out what happened, so what do you think?" 

Uh-oh. You pressed your lips together and gave Nizuk a short nod. He opened the door to Orm's prison chamber in return, and let you inside with the breakfast tray in your hands. Putting on a smile, you walked through the large chamber and found the Prince standing by the window with his arms crossed behind his back, looking out over Atlantis. 

"You can put it on the table," Orm said quietly without taking his gaze away from the city. You did as he told and took a step back. 

"Sir," you said steadily, placed your hands crossed in front of you and lowered your gaze to the floor, anxiously waiting for his response. Silence imbued the room, nothing sounded but your racing pulse, and you had to close your eyes to try and calm your nerves. Then you felt his hand on your cheek, lifting your face up. Opening your eyes, you looked into his gorgeous, blue eyes who had a calmness in them you hadn't seen before. He was smiling, a strange smile that held both relief and restrained anger in it. 

"I am glad you are alright, y/n," he crooned, his thumb caressing your cheek sending a trail of shivers across your skin. 

"Me too," you whispered and flickered your gaze down with an insecure smile trembling on your lips. Orm lowered his hand and sat down at the table. 

"My brother did the right thing, banishing him," Orm admitted as he started eating, but clenched his jaw in fury. He couldn't deny he would gladly get his hands on Geic to see he got the punishment he deserved. "Please, join me." Orm motioned toward the chair on the other side of the table. 

"Yes, Sir." You slipped down on the chair without any arguments. You had a feeling he wasn't really up for it today. 

*

Things between you and Orm had changed. He didn't order you around anymore like he used to. He was kinder, more gentle when he was with you. Like he was scared he would hurt you as Geic did. And in the progress, you grew closer as weeks turned into months. Both of you knew there were feelings between the two of you, but neither of you had acted upon them yet. You, because he was a Prince and you only a servant. Orm, because he was scared to let anyone into his life again. Everyone close to him had either died or betrayed him. But ever since his mother had returned, he'd had a glimmer of hope growing in his heart. 

"I have decided to talk with my brother today," Orm announced one day. 

"Really?" Surprised, you looked at him with a raised eyebrow where he sat across from you, eating breakfast. 

"I think I am finally ready to accept him as King."

"You are? Well, that's a good thing. Right?" you said while enjoying the Atlantean cuisine. 

"Yeah..." Orm seemed lost in thought before he gave you a warm smile. " Yes, it is." 

"Do you think he will let you out of here?" 

Orm shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." He looked at you, his gaze lingering on your face. "A part of me wishes that he won't." 

"Oh?" Your puzzled eyes met his. "Why?" 

"Because…" His hand reached over and cupped yours resting on the table, his intense, blue eyes holding yours intently. "I don't want to lose this, what we have here, you and I." 

You swallowed hard, feeling your pulse speed up. Fluttering your eyes, you lowered your gaze and mustered your courage to speak. "We…we don't have to lose it." 

Orm let go of your hand and sat back against the chair, his gaze now shifting away from yours. "But it will never be the same, will it. It will never be just you and me, separated from the rest of the world."  


You looked at the Prince as he spoke, longing to feel his arms around you, feel his lips on yours.  


_Oh, just do it, y/n! Take a risk for once in your life._

Standing up, you walked over to Orm. He looked up at you with confused eyes that turned to widened surprise when you straddled his lap. You weren't a girl who usually took the first step, but it was necessary with Orm. He was so insecure when it came to trusting other people, but most importantly, he was insecure about love; that it was possible for anyone to truly love him. 

You felt his hands on your waist and heat swarmed in the pit of your stomach. Gulping, you lifted your hand and cupped his face, smiling at him lovingly.  


"I'm willing to leap into the world together if you are?"  


Orm didn't say a word, only stared at you. Were you real, or was this just another of his endless, torturous dreams? No, it couldn't be. Your soft warmness under his hands felt too real to be a dream.  


Breathlessly, you waited for his response. Why was he only staring at you like that? Did he not want this? Had you read him entirely wrong? Just as insecurity started filling your heart, Orm cupped the back of your head and pulled you in for a kiss. Gasping in surprise, you kissed him back, lost yourself in his warm lips as it felt like you were floating on air.  


Pulling apart, you both took shaky, shallow breaths while staring at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Unable to contain yourselves anymore, Orm took your head in his hands and pulled you into a fiery and passionate kiss. Your hands worked their way around his body, feeling each line along his perfect physique as you kissed him back with hungry passion.  


Somewhere along the way, you ended up on your back on his bed. Orm's hands ventured over your body, exploring, softly kissing up and down your neck, and you let out little whimpers of anticipation. Orm worked his way back to your tender, smooth lips, claimed them again with demanding lips. As you kissed, you rolled him over and lied on top of his strong, muscular body. You ran your lips along his jawline and landed a loving, intense kiss on his lips.  


"Are you sure about this?" Orm asked under his breath as your lips nipped on his jaw. You lifted your head and looked at him with a warm smile.  


"More than anything," you purred and lifted your dress over your head. It drifted away in the water, but Orm's eyes were focused on your bare breasts, the blue brightness in them shifting to a darker, deep blue shade.  


"You are a Goddess," he said in a husky voice and sat up, his lips closing around one of your nipples while his hand played with your other breast. He felt your nipple swell under his tongue, and your other nipple stiffened under his hand. He groaned, feeling his hardening cock press against his trousers.  


Moaning, you cupped the back of his head and arched your back as pleasure ran through your body like a stream of hot water. His mouth and hand felt like fire on your skin, lightening the desire roaring in your blood.  


"I want you so much," you mumbled between rapid breaths, your eyes closed as you ran your fingers through his short, blond hair. You heard a growl; then you were flipped over, watching with widening eyes as the Prince disrobed. He was just as perfect as you had imagined, fantasized about in your daydreams. A muscular body chiseled to perfection, a trail of hair going from his navel down to the curls of blond hair above a perfectly shaped cock that stood thick and long, ready to penetrate your welcoming womanhood.  


Orm grinned at the look on your face and bent down to take off your underwear, his tongue licking his lips when your legs fell open, and he saw your glistening pussy lips. Then he was there; nipping on your inner thighs and moving teasingly close to your warm sex until he finally let his tongue slide up and down your folds, groaning at how wet and ready you were for him. His tongue delved into your pussy hole, thrust in and out before he shifted to your clit and swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud.  


You gasped and moaned, grabbed Orm's head and trashed back and forth at the tingling pleasure he was giving you. He took your clit into his mouth and sucked on it at the same time as he pushed two fingers into you, curling them inside you as he started thrusting them at a fast pace. You screamed his name, stiffened your hips as your pussy clenched around his fingers when you came.  


Orm silenced your cries of pleasure with his mouth and slid his cock into your still twitching pussy. Eyes widening as his thickness filled you up, you wrapped your arms and legs around him and stared up at him as you met his thrusts.  


Orm's face was stiff with concentration, his teeth biting his lower lip to hold back his orgasm. You were so deliciously tight and wet around him that is was impossible to hold back much longer. His thrusts grew faster, his breathing turning to groans of pleasure as his climax started to build up in his core.  


You sensed his swelling cock and erratic thrusts and knew he was close. Tightening your legs grip around his waist, you pulled him in deeper inside you and came hard, your pussy clenching his throbbing cock. Orm growled out in pleasured shock, his head thrown back as his orgasm seared through his body and he shot his cum deep inside you.  


"I love you so much," he mumbled out of breath as he collapsed on top of you and buried his face into your neck. Warmth filled your chest, and a smile graced your face at his words.  


"I love you too, my Prince," you cooed as you caressed his broad back and kissed his temple, and you knew there was nothing in the world the two of you couldn't face together.  


*  


Six months later, Orm entered the chamber he shared with you with a smile on his lips. His smile widened, and his chest burst with love as he saw you standing by the window, stroking your rounded stomach.  


"Hello, my love," he whispered in your ear as he hugged you from behind, his hands cupping your belly. "How are you and the little one today?"  


"We are fine. I'm afraid she'll have your temper, my Prince," you said and looked up at him with a smile.  


"Hey." Orm looked at you with feigned hurt. You grinned and stood on your tiptoes to leave a soft peck on his lips.  


"She's kicking a lot today."  


Orm lifted his eyebrow. "She, huh?"  


"It's just a feeling a have," you replied and sighed happily as you relaxed back against his strong chest and laid your arms over his curled around your round frame.  


Orm kissed the top of your head and enjoyed the view over Atlantis and the warmness of your soft body. His thoughts wandered off to earlier that day when his trident had run into Geic's chest. Orm closed his eyes and held you tighter, savoring the safety of your presence. You were the sun that light his dark and there was nothing, no one, that could take you away from him now.  



End file.
